<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the h̶y̶p̶e̶ high house by okwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747871">the h̶y̶p̶e̶ high house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwa/pseuds/okwa'>okwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, TikTok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwa/pseuds/okwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when tiktokers Kuroo, Bokuto, Semi, Ushijima, Oikawa, and Hinata become famous for being attractive?</p><p>Create a content house, of course.</p><p>A tale of tiktokers trying not to strangle each other while doing the renegade.</p><p>Ft. Streamers Kenma, Tendou, Kageyama, and Iwaizumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Semi Eita?" The person called.</p><p>Semi got up from his seat.</p><p>"Hello again, Semi. Last time you were here you said you were having extreme feelings of inadequacy. Would you like to elaborate on that?" The therapist asked him. "Yes, actually, it all started a couple months ago when my tiktok blew up..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Actual Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tiktokers go brrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay! Bye babe I'm off the class!" Shirabu said as he stepped out the door.</p><p>Semi knew it was his time.</p><p>He drew on his eyeliner and threw on his eboy clothing, ready to make a tiktok. The reason Shirabu didn't know about Semi's tiktok was purely because Semi knew his boyfriend would never let him live it down.</p><p>After posting the video of him dancing to tiktok, he turned off his phone and changed. Semi figured he'd only get about fifty views so he continued on with his day peacefully.</p><p>The next morning...</p><p>Semi woke up to his phone buzzing loudly. </p><p>"Oh what the hell? I can never sleep..." The ash-haired boy grumbled, squinting as his eyes tried to get used to the bright screen of his phone. Semi practically fell out his bed when he saw his tiktok had gained almost one million followers overnight.</p><p>Semi screamed.</p><p>
  <b>You were added to: Content!!!</b>
</p><p>Semi felt his eyes bulge out their sockets as he read the list of names in the group chat.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!" Semi screamed once again, a faint 'shut up' from his upstairs neighbors. Semi glanced around his shitty apartment. "This cannot be fucking real, all I did was dance," Semi said to himself, trying to avoid looking at his phone.</p><p>
  <b>Content!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: Hi Semi!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: You were probably wondering why you were added here.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: Well to put it in simple terms, I want to create a content house where we all live and make tiktoks together!! The whole point is to leech off of each other for views, followers, and fame. :))</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: You seemed to gain a huge following overnight so you look like a perfect fit!</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: Way to sell it Kuroo 🙄🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: HEY DONT DISS ON MY MAIN MAN KUROO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: I have no idea whats going on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>UshijimaWakatoshi: Neither do I</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: Seriously?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: Out of all people Hinata and Ushijima?!?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: They didn't have to work for shit because their boyfriends were already famous! They just had to stare at the screen and look pretty!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: Oikawa the hypocrisy jumped out 😬</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: It's not like we all didn't get famous for being attractive and doing the bare minimum 🙄🙄 they just happened to have an extra advantage</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: You're only saying this because you hate ushijima for surpassing you in followers in one night and you hate Kageyama who's dating Hinata</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: Guys I think ur scaring the semi guy he's reading this but not responding</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: oh uh sorry this whole thing is just super confusing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: thats ok</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: are you in tho??</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: I mean this is super sudden?? like i blew up just last night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: he's right give the poor dude some time to cope with it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: Look who's suddenly being reasonable </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: I am feeling VERY attacked rn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: Boo go cry to ur bf</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: WAIT A DAMN MINUTE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: ISNT IWAIZUMI ALSO A STREAMER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: Are you talking about the streamer Iwaizumi Hajime??? My bf watches him play overwatch sometimes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>UshijimaWakatoshi: Iwaizumi Hajime? I've met him a couple a times. Satori lives with him and a couple other streamers. I think they're called outline tv??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: ....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro:...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: oh my god</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: oikawa you fucking hypocrite </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: you also had help from ur streamer boyfriend you're just petty!!!</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: ahaha well you see....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: omg</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: Uhh guys can we not fight??? we haven't even officially decided if we're going to be a content group and we're already getting mad at each other</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: Guys hinata is right!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: Thanks bokuto!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: What would we even be called?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: The hype house, duh</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: isnt that already taken by those white tiktokers??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: shit uhh</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: the high house</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: no we sound like we constantly smoke and get high</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: I mean...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: no drugs iwa-chan would kill me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: guys we can just say high house as in we have high expectations for our careers!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: Hey that works! Hinata you're kinda smart!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: Thanks!! Kageyama calls me stupid but I was smart enough to ask daichi!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: i retract my statement</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: shouldnt me, ushijima, and hinata be the one running things here?? our boyfriends are actually in content houses so we could ask them for help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTetsurou: yes to asking the streamers for help, no to you three running things, this is MY idea, i get to call the shots</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>Semi pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not believe he was about to get heavily involved with a bunch of self-centered assholes. By self-centered assholes, he means Kuroo and Oikawa.</p><p>"At least Hinata, Ushijima, and Bokuto seem reasonable??" Semi said to himself, playing with the zipper of his jacket.</p><p>Oh how wrong Semi was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea if im going to continue this but don't be surprised if this is never updated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bokuto Turns 21, pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>swaggy 🥶💯🔥‼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">High House 💯🥶🤑</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: Can we please remove the emojis from the group name</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: no, they're very swaggy 🥶‼ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTesturou: Only the swaggiest for my bros 🥶‼💯🔥 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: You can tell they're sponsored by bang energy 🙄🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: swag can I be sponsored by Bang energy too? 🥶‼</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: oh my god not you too hinata...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: I had faith in you...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>UshijimaWakatoshi: Satori told me Bang Energy sponsored Iwaizumi so he posted a shirtless picture</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: Bang energy is the swaggiest 🥶‼</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: I hate this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: I hate all of you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: you're just mad you left ur med student boyf back home and didn't bring him to California</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SemiEita: ouch 💔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BokutoKoutaro: BRO WHY'D YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME AGKASSHI ISN'T HERE, HE'S IN JAPAN 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: I'm sorry Bokuto</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: Kageyama said that if i got sponsored by bang energy he'd break up with me 😓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OikawaTooru: Fuck Kageyama Tobio all my homies hate kageyama tobio 🤬</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KurooTesturou: all my homies is code for only oikawa hates kageyama</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HinataShoyo: We should change our names they're boring</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa Tooru: On it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Oikawa Tooru has changed their name to hottestone</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">hottestone has changed BokutoKoutaro's name to doyouevenlift</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>hottestone </b>
      <b>has changed KurooTesturou's name to bangenergy</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>hottestone </b>
      <b>has changed HinataShoyo's name to notsponsoredbybangenergy</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>hottestone</b>
      <b> has changed SemiEita's name to begaydocrimes</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>hottestone has changed UshijimaWakatoshi's name to Ushijima</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>doyouevenlift: oikawa bro why is ur name hotte stone, are you a stone fucker? 🤔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hottestone: ....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bangenergy: bro...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bangenergy: he means hottest one not hotte stone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>doyouevenlift: but akaashis the hottest one</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hottestone: AKAASHIS NOT EVEN HERE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>begaydocrimes:  How'd I go from dating a med student to living with a bunch of idiots</b>
</p><p>
  <b>notsponsoredbybangenergy: you accepted the group invite, this is on you semi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">1 week later...</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">High House 💯🥶🤑</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>bangenergy: yo bokuto</b>
</p><p>
  <b>doyouevenlift: yeah?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hottestone: HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>doyouevenlift: THANK YOU!! I WISH AKAASHI WERE HERE TO CELEBRATE THO 😭😭😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>notsponsoredbybangenergy: what are your plans?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>begaydocrimes: we're in the middle of a pandemic, there a ARE NO plans 🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: I agree Semi. There should be no plans, we're supposed to be quarantining.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hottestone: iwa-chan said he'd break up with me if I'm not quarantining</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hottestone: ofc im not going to a party tf??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bangenergy: as you SHOULD 😤</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bangenergy: new rule, as long as we're in a pandemic, NO PARTIES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bangenergy: i haven't seen kenma in months, if im going to break social distancing rules its going to be for seeing kenma</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hottestone: can we at least pick up the cake atsumu said they had made for bokuto from them?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>doyouevenlift: hell yeah I want cake</b>
</p><p>
  <b>begaydocrimes: this is a disaster waiting to happen i can feel it in my veins </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: I advise against going to pick up that cake.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Outline TV</b>™ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>TenSato: did you hear abt all those tiktokers getting blasted for going to some dude's 21st birthday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaizuhaj: yeah its crazy like why cant people just not party during a pandemic?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyamilk: fr like ??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kodzuken: honestly, like, I haven't seen anybody but you three in months due to the pandemic and people are out here partying? :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyamilk: wait..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyamilk: which tiktokers got blasted for going to a party...?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaizuhaj: they wouldn't...??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaizuhaj: I told Oikawa that i was going to break up with him if he wasn't quarantining, he wouldn't </b>
</p><p>
  <b>kodzuken: if kuroo was one of the tiktokers called out ong im breaking up with him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TenSato sent an attachment</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BREAKING: Tiktok stars  attend party to celebrate 21st birthday of "the high house" member Bokuto Koutaro</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>TenSato: ....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kodzuken: ....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>iwaizuhaj:..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyamilk: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">kodzuken has created a new group</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">kodzuken has name the group "Fuck You"</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">kodzuken has added 12 users</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Fuck You</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>kodzuken: <em>@Kuroo</em> consider yourself single.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">kodzuken has left the chat</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apple Pi</b><br/>
<strong>@Kodzuken</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Why the fuck are people partying during a pandemic? I haven't seen anybody but Satori, Hajime, and Tobio for months and people are fucking partying?</b>
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">13.4k retweets </span>                 18.8k quote retweets                            <span class="u">20</span><span class="u">.8k likes</span></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i should clarify that they didn't go to the party it was a misunderstanding but thats all to be uncovered next episode on MTV'S hit show: Bokuto Turns 21</p><p>outline tv™  are taking quarantine very seriously, AS THEY SHOULD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will be updated later when i have energy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>